


Erik's Creed

by Alastiel



Series: 我爱ABO [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: ABO/PWP/刺客信条奥德赛AU





	Erik's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> 段子基于游戏并非历史，游戏剧情发生在伯罗奔尼撒战争时期的希腊城邦  
> 人物衣着造型主要参考游戏设定和白银太太的美图：http://silversw.lofter.com/post/1d1801_103cd652

Erik等伊卡洛斯吃完剩余的鹿肉，抬起胳膊放它展翅飞起，佣兵仰躺在阿波罗神殿的屋顶，时近午夜，这晚新月稀薄的微光终于掩不住星斗的璀璨，德尔菲幽蓝的夜空中，密集地铺满银屑般闪亮的星子，它们应和神殿周围草木中的虫鸣朝Erik俏皮而羞怯地眨着眼，让他想起爱人投向自己的目光。

德尔菲的阿波罗神殿，曾是Erik在世上最为憎恨的地方之一，作为流淌着传奇英雄之血的斯巴达人，因为此处神谕者的一句“预言”，十岁的他在另一个憎恶之地失去了三位至亲，失去了家族和信仰，失去了血脉的归属和民族的自傲，他原本拥有的这珍贵的一切，都因为那句可鄙的荒谬的谎言变得粉碎。佣兵生涯里累积成的快意酣畅远不足以磨灭他的仇恨和愤懑，历经过山崖上下那一夜噩梦后，Erik度过的每一日都在为复仇而生。  
酿成他身世惨剧的神谕者早在Erik有能力实施复仇的几年前就离任湮灭于众，秩序神教安排了以喉舌愚弄民众翻搅风浪的新人选，而为了追寻妹妹和母亲的消息，Erik却不得不找到这个新任神谕者处探查线索，他当然懂得结果远比过程重要的道理，但他不能无视情感的存在，那些仇恨和愤懑一直在那里，成为能轻易燃起狂暴怒火和复仇烈焰的柴薪。  
Erik在高处注视着神殿周围等待竭见神谕者“皮提亚”的漫长队伍，又向矗立在建筑旁的阿波罗雕像投去一瞥，纵身跃下后迅速消失在隐蔽处的阴影里。  
片刻后他潜入神殿内室上方一隅的阁楼，这个并不宽敞的极具隐秘性的房间就是神谕者的休息室，房间不若Erik预想的奢华，看起来仅像个平民的居室，唯一吸引视线的是矮榻前屏风上挂着的猎弓和箭袋，弓身雕饰也算不得华丽，但那蓝与金相间的涂装已经足够昂贵，想来应该是这位新任神谕者喜爱的玩物，的确，阿波罗的侍奉者总得有一张弓的。Erik发出声讥讽的嗤笑，在书桌上并未找到任何有价值的线索后，他放弃无谓的忙碌，选择等待。

伊卡洛斯以轻啸发出预警，Erik从矮榻上跃起蹲低在屏风后隐藏气息，房门被推开后，休息室的主人脚步轻巧地进入房内，并迅速地关上门，在点亮门边的两朵烛火后，阿波罗的祭司、现任的整个希腊最具权威的神谕者向躲藏在房内的不速之客发出警告，“我知道你的来历，驯鹰人，但我给不了你想要的答案，为了我们彼此的安全，请你离开。”  
Erik在神殿内听过这把声音了，他从屏风后站起，绕前与神谕者正面相对。  
这是个非常年轻的祭司，刚刚完成一日的“赠言”，他还戴着圣裹布，房内不甚明亮的灯火下仅能窥见脸部模糊的轮廓，而他对Erik所见亦然。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“我不得不知道。”  
在Erik听来这回复既无礼又充满高阶神职对平民的轻蔑和漠视，可以使用神器的能力显然让他只听从神教的摆布而目空其余一切。  
“那想必你的知道我来访的理由。”Erik勉力压抑着自己的怒气低声发问。  
“当然，但我已经说过了，我＇暂时＇给不了你答案。”  
Erik通常算得上颇有耐心，也极具自控力，这体现在很多方面，却无法在此时此地了。  
上一任神谕者酿成的惨剧，已积攒了足够的会被迁怒至眼前之人的恨意，而初晤的话不投机加剧了情绪的爆发，Erik已经听不出对方的言下之意。  
“那么对我来说，你就没有活着的价值了，趁还未犯下更多值得被审判的罪行，该送你去侍奉哈迪斯了。”佣兵阴鸷地发出死亡宣告，话音未落已疾步向前伸手紧扼住年轻祭司的喉咙，Erik还记得那优美而脆弱的要害部位在自己手指的钳制下没有一丝战栗，圣裹布从祭司的头顶滑落，露出满头栗色的卷发和缀着名贵蓝宝石的黄金额饰，祭司幽蓝的眼睛大张着，里头光影斑驳看不出任何情绪，他的脸色呈现出无生机的惨白，又因被无法顺利呼吸渗出不祥的血色。  
“我不认为杀了我，你就能重新拥有失去的一切，而我暂且仍有继续活着的…价值，驯鹰人，望你…考虑后果。”祭司在被钳制间边艰难断续地发声。  
这大概是Erik所见过最为傲慢的求饶姿态，显然这位随时会被他捏碎喉咙神情却始终淡漠的祭司也不认为自己真的在求他，Erik的手指因盛炽的怒火越收越紧，最终还是在祭司完全窒息前放开了他。  
纵是身份、作为、言语、神态皆令人憎厌，这位现任的神谕者，毕竟不是令他家破人散的真正祸首。即使是个把德拉克马作为唯一信条的佣兵，Erik也并无为泄愤杀人的兴趣，更不想实施单方面的杀戮。他把因重新吸入空气而开始剧烈咳嗽的祭司推开，冷眼看其跌坐在地毯上蜷缩和颤抖。  
“下次再见到我时，就是你的死期，别以为你，你们永远会是知道得最多的那方。”  
佣兵留下的这句话并不仅仅是恫吓，至少当时他是真的这么想，接着Erik走近窗口纵身而出，跃至近旁草木间，再如暗影般消融于夜色，一声鹰哨响起，伊卡洛斯从神殿屋顶边缘的大理石雕像上箭一般振翅击空，跟随主人而去。

Erik未曾料想再逢时先起杀心的竟然不是自己，毕竟半年以来佣兵收到的关于神谕者的情报都是正面的居多，“皮提亚”甚至还为蒙受血热病侵袭的凯法隆尼亚岛降下了所谓神迹让岛上大部分平民存活了下来——希罗多德告诉Erik那可能是从神器中提取的源于“先行者”的医术，希波克拉底也表达出了强烈的兴趣。虽然Erik不愿意直接承认，但此任神谕者似乎确实有些价值，而且是对民众更有利的那些，这让佣兵暂时没有再与之对峙的意愿。  
认出对方时他们相距并不远，德尔菲城外的月光足够明亮令Erik几乎看得到祭司手中的弓弦仍在震颤，那支离弦的羽箭已经没入自己左肩，剧痛传来的一瞬Erik眼中已全是燃烧的怒意，列奥尼达之矛随时可能脱手洞穿对方的咽喉，那祭司居然也满面怒容地瞪着Erik，毫无作为一个突施冷箭暗杀者的自觉，他将另一支箭搭在弦上直指过来，Erik身形一晃，用手中的短剑拨落两支箭后，骤然来到祭司眼前，对方极为迅捷地从腰间抽出匕首，架住Erik劈来的剑刃。  
“急着找死？”Erik暴怒下并不变招，直接施力往前撞开这个初见时深藏不露的“柔弱”神职。  
祭司轻盈地后撤，稳住步子又揉身扑过来，手中那柄显然极为上乘的利器凌空划出一道白芒，同时厉声喝问的气势丝毫不弱，“你在城郊聚落里做了什么！？”  
“雇佣兵收钱办事，与你有什么关系？”  
“你烧毁筒仓时引起的爆炸伤到了在旁边劳作的奴隶！”  
Erik一惊之下缓了动作，对方的攻击却没能收住来势，佣兵凭着肢体反射性的避让使得匕首只扎进了他的右臂，鲜血直溅到祭司脸上，那人愣了一瞬猛地向旁边纵开，甚至没把匕首拔走。  
Erik疼得咧嘴，又觉得这场面滑稽，这祭司看起来凶巴巴的，手段却并不如何狠辣，现在一旁瞪大眼睛难掩失措的样子像只受了惊吓的猞猁，就差竖起全身的毛向Erik哈气了。  
猞猁，Erik在没什么任务可挑的时期对付过的最棘手的掠食动物之一，也就比野猪好猎一点，长得虽然比野猪可爱多了却无法给偶尔客串猎人的佣兵留下什么好印象，用来比喻眼前这个麻烦家伙再合适不过。  
Erik也退开两步，再看了那祭司一眼，他把身上短袍的下摆撕下一截，拔出匕首胡乱朝伤口上一裹，又试了试肩膀上那支箭头的深浅，只能先削断箭尾，接着他又看了看那把匕首，锋刃竟无血迹残留，心里忍不住称赞了一句，拿着颠了两下，还是扔在了地上。  
Erik转身要走，就又听到脑后传来拉弓上弦的声响，佣兵端着手臂再次转回身，据观测这支箭如果满弓射来就能在自己眉心穿一个洞。  
“你去哪里？”现在祭司的声音和箭尖都不太稳。  
“我去看看受伤的奴隶。”  
对方皱起眉来盯着Erik的眼睛，片刻后他放下了手，大概算是相信了Erik并非有意伤人，他们达成无声的共识暂时性的休战，祭司弯腰拾起自己的匕首，之后由他带路，两个人前后相距两噚，一同返回聚落去查看受伤奴隶的状况。  
他们在铁匠铺附近找到了那个奴隶的屋子，菲顿的主人是德尔菲的现任领袖——也是Erik受雇找麻烦的对象，幸运的是菲顿当时是在近旁寻找白天时遗失的物品，距筒仓有一定距离，又是在水渠旁边，仅是被气流冲击撞伤昏迷，伤势不算太重。  
Erik的惭愧懊恼当然不会显在脸上，他还是第一次出现这样低级的失误，这城邦的奴隶主并无压榨奴隶休息时间来从事劳作的习惯，所以他在纵马经过筒仓燃箭点火时完全没想到已经午夜附近还会有人，更没想到这种时候还有祭司在聚落里闲逛目睹了他的“作案”经过。  
佣兵面无表情地站在一旁，已经醒转的菲顿对赠他伤药的祭司感激涕零，接着因为认出了这是神谕者过分激动又晕了过去，Erik翻了一个白眼，他走过去把一个小钱袋塞在奴隶的枕头下。  
祭司盯着他的动作，Erik不太自在地站起身，直到一个小女孩跑进这个简陋的居室，祭司才转开视线。  
名叫诺拉的女孩看起来跟菲比差不多大，十岁左右，有双像菲比一样机灵的深棕色眼睛，就连这么晚了还睡意全无地到处乱跑都很像，这让Erik格外关注她与祭司的对答，女孩是菲顿的邻居，看来邻里间关系不错，诺拉还为伤患带来了蘑菇和鸡蛋，祭司毫不吝惜地夸赞女孩和其父母的善良，又把熬敷草药的方法教给诺拉，并请她帮忙在康复期间照顾菲顿。  
Erik发现与孩童交流时的祭司像是完全变换成了另一个物种，一定要比喻的话，像是三月时吹过帕洛斯岛上花岭的春风，和煦而温柔。  
佣兵为自己脑子里的荒诞想法心惊了一瞬，他移开视线，一会后又无法自控地转了回去。也许我该回岛上去看看菲比了，Erik有些落寞地想。  
“他会好起来吗？”女孩转头向祭司轻声发问。  
“会的。”祭司轻声地安慰她，在诺拉与他相视时露出一个浅浅的微笑。  
从Erik的角度看过去，这个笑容完整的绽放在视野中，让他的心随之重重地跳了一下。  
这可不是个好兆头。

祭司步出菲顿的住处，听到佣兵响亮的唿哨声，他沿着门外的小路走到麦田附近，Erik正用手里的燕麦喂身边被召回的马儿，“好女孩。”Erik拍了拍这匹棕黄色骏马的鼻梁，然后从马背上的背囊里取出药包，他转身朝站得远远的祭司看过去，“喂，你的箭头上有没有倒钩？”  
祭司僵了一下，轻缓地摇头。Erik松了口气，他拿起自己的短剑在左肩处比划了一下，有点犯难，略为犹豫后才再次开口，“你的匕首，借我一下？”  
祭司没有作声，只是脚步迟滞地走了过来，离得够近时，Erik越发觉得除下那些属于神谕者的金玉宝石饰物，只穿着朴素短袍的话，眼前这人简直还是个孩子。  
祭司咬了咬嘴唇，他的下巴因此鼓起来了一小块，显得非常可爱，Erik已经不去刻意阻止自己胡思乱想了，毕竟今晚流了不少血，有些糊涂可以接受。  
“我来吧？”祭司拔出他的匕首，用像是要对付一块牛肉的手势拿着，抬眼向Erik看过来。  
佣兵耸了一下还算完好的右肩，“请。”  
出乎Erik意料的，祭司挖出箭头和敷药包扎的动作都及其利落和熟练，看起来是常做这些处理，Erik有幸没有流更多的血，想到这里时他朝祭司看了一眼，祭司已经擦过脸上的血了，但颧骨、下颌和颈侧还留着一些，夜色下干涸成暗紫色，在血迹的映衬下祭司的皮肤显得愈加皎白，莹润的月光滑过他光洁的前额，落进科派斯湖般湛蓝的眼睛里微微荡漾，Erik终于不得不承认他的漂亮了，从十一岁起，十年来他游历过希腊这么多大小城邦，这祭司是他见过的最漂亮的少年。  
接下来胡思乱想的方向有点超过Erik能接受的范围，他收回思绪掩饰性地轻咳了一声，  
“关心一个奴隶的死活，嗯？还因为他主动找上佣兵？也许你不是那种编造预言谋害某个婴儿的神谕者。”  
祭司继续着帮他重新包扎右臂伤口的动作，“也许你不是那种为了钱能滥杀平民和奴隶的佣兵。”  
“你知道我是驯鹰人却并不了解我的作风？”Erik疑心顿生地眯起眼。  
“排名前十的佣兵都跟神秘扯不上关系，但比起他们仅存的良知和仁善，人们更愿意谈论他们是如何残暴地在竞技场撕裂对手肢体。”  
Erik怎么听都不觉得这话是在称赞自己，他有点恼火，低头看了看自己的两处新伤，又看一眼毫发无伤的祭司，“跟恶名昭彰的佣兵相比，今晚更为凶残的似乎另有其人。”  
祭司像被噎住似的安静下来，Erik因此自得了一会儿，终于受不了这气氛开启了另一个话题，  
“作为一个神职，你的身手不错。”武器也是出奇的好。Erik有些羡慕地想，我在竞技场打了快五十场也才赢到与这不相上下的装备。  
“Charles。”  
“？”  
“我的名字。”Charles抬起头，Erik一时分辨不出这两句是不是他的蓝眼睛说的，我还是第一次知道，受伤能给人喝醉的感觉，“Erik。大概你早已经知道了。”他在一阵较短的沉默后回应。  
Charles点点头，包扎已经完成，他没有退开，还站在那个Erik一低头就能看到他发顶的位置，用手摆弄着那个刚从佣兵肩膀里取出来的箭头，“我曾经生长在一个猎人家族。”  
曾经。就像Erik曾经有个斯巴达家庭一样。  
这大概算是回应了Erik的那句称赞，所以他还是接了一句，“所以比起阿波罗，你更适合去侍奉阿尔忒弥斯。”  
Charles抬起头来，“我以为佣兵是不信神的。”  
Erik举起右手食指摇了一下，“当然，但相对来说我比较喜欢阿尔忒弥斯的那些故事。还有哈迪斯的，奥德修斯的也不错。”  
“我以为佣兵是不会喜欢听故事的。”  
“Malakas！谁都是从一个小鬼长大的，而你，到现在也还是个小鬼，所以模仿政客和哲学家用‘书面修辞’讲大道理的样子格外讨厌。”  
“看来你真的很讨厌我。”Charles小声说，他垂下眼睛。  
“……”Erik深切地感觉到了如同跟菲比鸡同鸭讲时的无力，也许Charles并没有那个意思，但Erik可不想跟一只刚咬伤自己的小山猫继续这种古怪的类似调情的对话，“我讨厌神谕者。到目前为止也没有不讨厌你的理由。所以我们是要在这儿聊到天亮？你自己的住处在哪？我送你回去。”  
Charles静了一会，才有些犹豫地说，“我是趁夜间守卫换岗时偷溜出来的。”  
还会潜行。Erik又对他刮目相看了。  
“所以还是自己回去为好。”  
Erik忍住再次飙出脏话的冲动不耐烦地说，“你曾经的家庭没有教过你，要领受真诚而确实有帮助的好意吗？还是你怀疑我潜行的能力甚至比不上你会惊动那些草包守卫？”  
Charles又不作声了，他接受了Erik 的建议跳上了马背，矫健漂亮的姿态让Erik在心里喝了声彩，是个猎人该有的模样。接着Erik也翻身上马，催马前往德尔菲的北郊。  
这一路共乘让Erik发现了另一个一直被他莫名忽视的事实，Charles是个Omega——当然所有的神谕者都是Omega，而且从Erik闻到的信息素来分辨，他大概确实已经不是小鬼了，这认知让Erik有些莫名不快，但从十七岁起就不缺情人的自己似乎也没有什么资格计较这些，等等，我到底在想些什么？  
在Erik终于反应过来的时候，他的前胸已经与Charles的脊背贴得有些太近，少年像是被他揽在怀里。黎明的晨曦中，Charles栗色的蜷曲发尾下蜿出漂亮的后颈，与裸露出的左侧肩头一般洁白柔滑得像上好的羊奶起司，Erik能清楚地看到他还完好的已成熟的结合腺，这是一个也许已尝过情爱滋味却还不属于任何人的极美丽的Omega，新鲜、饱满、香甜，闻上去和看起来一样诱人，让Erik真切地生出一口咬下去的冲动。  
如果路程再长一点，Erik大概就真的这么做了，但目的地已经到了，“皮提亚”的屋子外头布着的“重防”显然没被Erik放在眼里，但他不得不忌惮神教的眼线，再靠近的话确实不太明智。Charles轻巧地下了马，Erik却仍待在马鞍上，他在心里盘算大清早该去找哪个交际花解决当下的状况，通常Erik对自己生理需求有足够的把控，这也算是一次难得的经历了。  
Charles往前两步后转过身，仿佛在犹豫要向Erik道谢或道别，他脸上那种鲜活的神气正在褪去，看起来又要成为那个冰冷得毫无生机的神教傀儡，Erik在心中叹息了一声。  
“如果你想再重新做回一个猎人，我可以帮你。”  
Charles的眼睛又亮起来些，“可我没有什么钱。”  
Erik挑起眉，“也许我会通融点让你先赊账。”  
Charles的笑容还没展开就褪去，他轻轻摇一下头，“每一个可能的继任者都是无辜的，至少，我已经没有家人可以被威胁。”  
Erik在这个瞬间恍悟了Charles做出的牺牲，他不敢相信自己才想到这点，或者说他的潜意识拒绝去做出这部分的深入思考，这个少年是一个如同普罗米修斯般献祭自己的殉道者，他所说的活下去的价值就是避免无辜的继任者和他在有限的能力范围里扮演一个对民众更为无害的傀儡，在这个遍地战火、争端、犯罪的时代，藏起向往和追寻自由的火种，燃一点哪怕看似并不真实的希望，成为至少一部分人生活下去的支柱和勇气，他目前也许做得还不怎么好，但很难说会有人比他做得更好了。  
难言的苦涩和更复杂的情感充斥在Erik的胸腔里，强烈得让他记不起该去控制了。  
Erik在策马转身前没有再说话，但他知道那一刻Charles已为他重塑信条，除了寻回母亲和妹妹重聚破碎的家庭，他有了另一个人生使命，必将对此倾尽所能。

tbc.


End file.
